A navigation apparatus that searches for a route from the current position to a destination by processing map information and guides a user such as a driver to the destination through the route is known as a kind of map information processing apparatus. In recent years, a various techniques have been proposed in connection with such a navigation apparatus. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the navigation apparatus that adjusts, when detecting a deviation made by the own vehicle from a particular travel route during traveling, the current position of the own vehicle to be indicated on the destination facility range in accordance with the deviation.